


Listen to me, talk to me

by Doupi



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, drame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:12:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2377781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doupi/pseuds/Doupi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vient après l'épisode 4x05 et la rupture Brittana. Et si Santana n'était pas revenue, si elle avait disparu ? Pourra-t-elle faire son retour et récupérer Brittany avant que celle-ci ne se marie ? Histoire Dure !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Quinn POV  
Rien n’est facile. Rien. Mais lorsque Britt m’a appelée pour m’expliquer que Santana avait rompu avec elle, je ne l’ai pas crue. Ce n’était qu’une mauvaise blague pour moi. Une passade de mon amie qui reviendrait bientôt sur le droit chemin. Une affaire de jours, de semaines tout au plus. Pas de longs mois solitaires ou d’années malheureuses. B ne l’a jamais oubliée. Comment le pourrait-elle d’ailleurs ?

Nous avons essayé d’appeler, de la retrouver mais Santana a été rayée de la terre. Sans un commentaire, sans une raison valable, comme une erreur qu’on efface d’un coup de gomme. Personne ne sait si elle est même en vie quelque part. Cela fait cinq longues années sans nouvelles.

B a perdu de son éclat. N’importe qui peut le voir, ses parents, notre famille du Glee Club. Tous. Santana n’a pas seulement disparu, elle a pris Britt avec elle. Notre Brittany … Pas cette Britt qui va épouser le premier garçon venu la conquérir par la suite. Jake n’est pas si mal bien entendu mais il n’est pas la personne pour Britt. Rencontré en première année à Juillard, il a fait ce que nous ne pouvions plus faire. Il a essayé de la rendre heureuse. Rien que pour cet effort, je ne peux lui en vouloir.

Mais quand je le regarde, petit brun discret à la grosse voix qui porte, je ne vois pas un garçon, je vois Santana. Longs cheveux bruns qui lui encadrent le visage. Un look féminin, trop féminisé. Il suffit à faire illusion pour Britt et à la distraire de son malheur. Je ne sais même plus quoi faire pour parer à ce désastre, comment en vouloir à Britt d’essayer d’avancer et de continuer sa vie ? Elle a attendu cinq ans.

Cinq longues années à essayer les messages, les lettres et n'importe quel petit ou grand moyen de communication qui avait une chance d'arriver quelque part. Cinq ans sans nouvelles de sa part. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier et j'en veux à Santana. Elle est peut-être ma meilleure amie mais cela ne lui donne pas tous les droits.

Je me souviens de son dernier sms : "retourne à Lima, envie de voir B." Un sourire m'avait traversée et je lui avais envié son bonheur encore une fois. Yale me semblait bien vide à moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elles rompent ainsi pour une histoire aussi idiote qu'un regard échangé dans une bibliothèque. Je pensais leur couple plus fort que ça mais là encore, Santana a montré ses faiblesses et a préféré fuir plutôt que d'affronter la situation. Je ne l'avais appris que plus tard, bien plus tard lors de ma propre visite à Lima. J'espérais y voir Rachel et les autres, avoir des petites vacances tranquilles. J'étais bien loin du compte.

Toutes mes recherches furent aussi vaines que celles des autres. Nous n'avions plus de nouvelles de Santana. Même ses parents semblaient l'ignorer. Le seul indice à notre disposition était qu'elle avait récupéré l'argent pour ses études et était partie avec son passeport. Pour où ? Tous l'ignoraient et je l'aurai ignoré encore longtemps sans mon réseau de contacts patiemment monté.

J'avais, je le pensais en tout cas, retrouvé sa trace. Juste un email mais c'était suffisant pour lancer une bouteille à la mer. Parce que s'il y a une chose qui lui restait, c'était une possible dernière chance. Je n'avais rien dit à Britt qui commençait tout juste à reprendre sa vie en main. L'email en lui-même avait été simple : "Dernière chance". Ensuite, j’y avais joint une invitation au mariage. Le document parlait de lui-même. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Dix jours après l'envoi de mon mail, je reçus l'accusé de réception prouvant qu'il avait été lu. Depuis ce jour-là, j'ai guetté un geste, une apparition, n'importe quoi qui nous aurait donné un indice sur son retour parmi nous.

Santana POV  
Vide. Encore une fois, le réveil me tire d’un rêve enchanteur. Je me sens faible et mal comme chaque jour depuis la rupture. Depuis notre rupture. Mes rêves sont hantés par son visage. Cela devient de plus en plus difficile de se lever et d’avancer. Les jours en deviennent longs et interminables.

Je me souviens du moment où j’ai dit à Quinn que jamais, je ne tomberai amoureuse. Mais c’était un mensonge, Brittany avait déjà emporté mon cœur. J’ai refusé la vérité tellement souvent que mes propres souvenirs sont entachés de ces mensonges. Et maintenant, je l’ai perdue. Elle ne pourra jamais me pardonner de l’avoir abandonnée. Encore une fois. Je suis partie la première fois, en lui tournant le dos. Cette fois, je lui ai brisé le cœur avant.

Je réitère mes erreurs en me répétant que c’est pour le mieux, que l’on se retrouvera plus tard lorsque la réalité reprendra ces droits. Je lui expliquerai qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un cauchemar. Je lui montrerai que je ne l’ai pas abandonnée. Et je vais espérer que cette fois, ce n’est pas trop tard. Mon regard erre à côté de moi, dans cette chambre vide à l’autre bout du monde, trop loin d’elle. Je n’ai jamais pris le temps de décorer, sachant à quel point la vie est un don rare par ici. Tout peut s’arrêter en une seconde, je l’ai vu. Je l’ai vécu.

Je tire la porte derrière moi, closant par la même occasion cette partie de ma vie. Une pause bienvenue et désespérée en même temps, j’ai trop peur de faire à nouveau le mauvais choix. Je peine à fermer les yeux pendant le voyage. Des scénarios continuent à courir dans ma tête, tous plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres. Et si j’arrivais trop tard ?

Maintenant, je suis assise là devant sa porte. La maison est froide et vide. Je ne comprends pas. Personne ne doit vivre ici. Il manque l’enthousiasme pétillant de Britt, sa fraicheur. Le bâtiment de pierres est juste ce qu’il est, une structure inoccupée et sans vie. Il n’y a pourtant pas de temps à perdre. L’avenir a une date d’expiration lui aussi. Je m’en suis rendue compte trop vite.

\- Tu ne trouveras rien, m'apostrophe une voix que je connais bien.  
Je résiste à l'envie de me tourner et de me réfugier au fond de ses bras. Je ne demande rien de plus qu'un peu de sécurité mais je sais ce que je trouverais dans ce regard vert en me retournant : colère, déception, abandon, ... Des émotions négatives causées par moi-même et ce départ coup de tête, ma fuite en avant. Trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Doucement avec des mouvements lents, je me décide à faire face à mon destin. C'est pour ça que je suis revenue. Pour réparer ce que j'ai brisé, assemblé les pièces de mon puzzle ou du moins construire quelque chose avec celles qui me reste. Un mouvement après l’autre, je me retourne pour l’affronter. Quinn n’est qu’à trois mètres de moi. Bras croisés, regard sombre, ses yeux me détaillent des pieds à la tête. Je sais qu’elle note les blessures et le reste. Ils le font tous. Toujours.

Et puis, il y a le silence. Celui auquel je n’ai jamais pu m’habituer, celui qui m’a fait fuir loin. Là où on ne jugerait pas. Sa bouche s’ouvre, des mots veulent sortir mais ce ne sont que les larmes qui franchissent ses barrières. Et une fois encore, je me hais d’en être la cause. La vie est injuste. Je n’aurai pas dû revenir. Je veux juste être normale et je ne suis pas prête. Je tourne les talons, décidée à échapper à tout ça.

Je m’arrête trois minuscules pas plus loin. Le son de ses sanglots s’estompe et je sais qu’elle a récupéré. C’est plus rapide que je ne l’espérais, moins longtemps que la majorité des gens. Je veux soupirer, me détendre et juste la prendre dans mes bras mais la tension n’est pas encore partie. Je l’entends s’approcher timidement, comme on le ferait pour un animal sauvage. Mon cœur me hurle son besoin d’être proche, de goûter une étreinte familière, une étreinte tout court d’ailleurs, mon aversion pour les contacts physiques s’étant développée peu après toute cette débâcle.

Ce n’est pas facile, presqu’impossible de rester là tandis qu’elle tourne autour de moi. Elle note la myriade d’excuses pour ne pas être revenue plus tôt. Ces excuses devenues visibles, marques sur ma peau. Elles montrent ma honte mais à l’intérieur de moi, elles gardent surtout une trace du pire moment de ma vie : le jour où j’ai quitté Brittany. Le jour où mon enfer personnel est descendu sur terre.

Quinn n’a pas encore dit un mot et je l’en remercierais presque. Les mots sont faibles dans ma situation, ils ne peuvent transcrire tout ce que j’aimerai faire passer : la souffrance, l’abandon, la solitude. Se réveiller couchée sur un lit d’hôpital en ayant l’impression d’avoir gâché quelque chose n’a pas été la partie la plus difficile. Découvrir que j’avais oublié Brittany après des jours dans le noir et partiellement perdu le contrôle d’un bras ont été les moments décisifs. Ceux qui ont conduit à ma fuite encore plus loin, convaincue que Brittany ne voudrait pas de moi.

Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ? Je suis cassée, démolie. Elle mérite une personne saine et pouvant lui donner ce dont elle a besoin. Pas d’une pauvre infirme qui fait des crises par moment et qui pourrait se retrouver hospitalisée à vie. Mon avenir a une date d’expiration bien trop proche et ne me laisse pas le temps de faire son bonheur. Il ne m’a plus jamais laissé le temps. C’était fini, terminé, écrasé sous les roues de la voiture qui m’a heurtée ce soir-là, me propulsant à travers une vitrine avant de s’immobiliser sur moi.

Quinn récupère et je vois les questions qui tournent en boucle dans sa tête. Où étais-je ? Qu’ai-je fait de ma vie tout ce temps ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi être partie ? Elle n’a pas besoin de les verbaliser pour que je les lise dans ses yeux. Nous marchons quelques minutes côte à côte. Elle me surveille du coin de l’œil prête à intervenir au moindre faux-mouvement. Cette surveillance, loin de m’agacer comme elle l’aurait fait avant, me rassure. J’avais oublié ce que c’était de compter sur un ami.

Je soupire et commence mon histoire : l’accident, la voiture, le conducteur tué sur le choc, la sortie de l’hôpital des mois plus tard, l’argent pour mes études qui ont payé mes soins, ma décision de partir loin, l’Afrique où je suis devenue reporter-photographe. Mes photos, mes photos aussi brisées que moi qui montrent une réalité que personne ne veut voir, les voyages incessants, la mort croisée plusieurs fois mais qui n’a jamais voulu de moi. Quinn se contente d’écouter, comprenant ma décision, sans juger.

On n’efface pas cinq ans d’un coup de balayette. Ma voix s’épuise. Elle devient rauque. Je n’ai plus parlé autant depuis cinq ans et quatre jours, depuis que j’ai failli mourir et que j’ai perdu tout ce qui comptait dans ma vie : ma beauté, mon corps et une partie de mon âme restée avec Brittany. Je ne suis plus celle que j’étais mais je ne deviens personne non plus. J’ai arrêté d’évoluer ce jour-là quand je l’ai abandonnée derrière moi dans le verre brisé d’un magasin de seconde main.

Quinn me propose de m’emmener la voir. Mon cœur se serre mais je sais qu’il n’y a pas à faire demi-tour maintenant. Nous retournons en arrière pour prendre la voiture. Quinn en profite pour m’expliquer ce qui s’est passé ces cinq dernières années. Brittany différente d’elle-même qui s’est écroulée avant de se relever et de changer du tout au tout. Quinn pense qu’elle a développé une peur de l’abandon.

Sa famille a bougé à New York avec elle après sa graduation. Ils ont abandonné la maison de notre enfance derrière parce qu’il était trop dur pour Brittany d’y vivre. Et puis, il y a eu Juillard et son lot de garçons. Jake n’est pas le premier à avoir essayé mais c’est le seul à avoir réussi. Jake, le petit ami, parfait sous tout point de vue avec un seul défaut aux yeux de Quinn : il n’est pas moi. Le mariage a été décidé après seulement quelques mois, trop rapidement pour Quinn. Elle a peur que Brittany ne fasse une erreur. Elle a essayé de lui en parler mais Britt est devenue indifférente et poursuit une idée fixe comme si c’était la dernière chose qu’elle devait faire dans cette vie.

Mon cœur est en morceaux piétinés et broyés après ce bref résumé. Je regarde par la fenêtre, tentant d’effacer mes larmes discrètement. Je ne peux plus être faible, on m’a retiré ce droit en même temps que mon bras. La voiture s’immobilise devant la maison de Quinn, celle dont elle a hérité à la mort de ses parents quelques mois plus tôt. Le mariage s’y tiendra ou du moins, sa réception. Chaque pas qui me rapproche me tue un petit peu plus. Je me prépare à voir la déception sur son visage, le dégoût. Mes souvenirs d’une Brittany souriante et heureuse, les derniers qui me restaient, seront contaminés à leur tour, irrémédiablement cette fois.

Quinn ouvre la porte et me propose à boire en accrochant nos manteaux. Je secoue la tête. Je n’ai plus eu d’alcool depuis mes opérations mais la tentation d’avaler un verre est toujours présente, je me suis mise à fumer à la place, piètre substitution qui apaise mes moments de douleur physique ou psychique. Il ne me reste plus rien à perdre et avec cette conviction, j’entre dans le salon à la suite de Quinn.

La pièce n’est pas vide, elle est même assez peuplée mais le silence tombe immédiatement à notre arrivée. Je baisse les yeux, incapable de faire face à tous ces gens que je connaissais et que j’ai abandonnés derrière moi. Je n’ai pas pu l’apercevoir dans la masse, ni le repérer lui. Mon cœur au supplice me susurre à l’oreille qu’il doit être avec elle, prêt à remplir tous ses désirs … comme je l’aurais fait autrefois, lorsque c’était ma place.

Les douces respirations qui propulsent la vie dans mes veines deviennent difficiles à prendre. Je pourrai vouloir mourir ici maintenant si j’avais seulement la chance de croiser son regard une dernière fois. Parce que je suis revenue pour ça, pour m’assurer qu’elle est heureuse et qu’il peut lui suffire, que l’amour est bien tombé sur eux, par surprise et sans prendre rendez-vous, qu’il n’y a plus de place pour moi quelque part.

S’il est possible encore, le silence devient plus pesant, plus tendu lorsque sa voix se fait entendre. J’avale difficilement ma salive et relève mon regard. Tous les yeux se fixent sur son entrée à elle, elle est époustouflante. Telle que je l’avais imaginée, rayonnante dans une robe de mariée mais quelque chose est éteint au fond de ses yeux, il y manque la chaleur et cette douceur qui n’émanait que d’elle, celle qui vous rendait faible au moindre de ses désirs. Je comprends le sentiment que Quinn a voulu m’expliquer. Brittany est toujours là quelque part, enfouie sous une carapace. Elle se protège du monde qui l’entoure et je suis responsable de cette transformation. Je suis celle qui l’a obligée à descendre des barrières autour de son cœur si pur, si innocent.

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens et elle s’interrompt au milieu d’une phrase. Stupéfaite ? Surprise ? Déroutée ? En colère ? Je ne suis pas sûre. Elle a une emprise sur moi et je ne peux m’en détacher. Quinn pousse les autres dehors, nous laissant seules avant de refermer la porte derrière nous. Nous n’avons que quelques mètres entre nous mais ils donnent l’impression d’être des années. Cinq pour être précise. Ses émotions sont les mêmes que ce jour-là. Je vois au fond d’elle, la partie de mon âme que j’ai abandonnée derrière moi. Elle m’a gardée une place.

Les mots ne sont pas nécessaires, les cris non plus. Tout est déjà dit entre nous. Je ne pourrai même pas la rassurer, lui dire que tout va bien parce qu’elle a la vérité devant elle. Je ne suis plus moi, elle n’est plus elle mais il y a un nous. Il y aura toujours un nous. Un moment parfait où rien ne compte. Elle se détourne en premier et moi, je meurs un peu plus pour un quart de son attention. Je la supplierais pour un geste de la main, un clignement de l’œil. Je ne veux pas de mots entre nous, ils n’ont jamais amélioré les choses. Je veux ses bras autour de moi et son corps qui parle pour elle. Mais on ne peut pas, on ne peut plus.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, San ?  
Sa voix, si pure, si douce, n’est plus empreinte de joie ou de n’importe quel sentiment. Elle énonce juste les mots, l’un après l’autre comme une suite que l’on récite par cœur simplement. Ils me coupent de l’intérieur, déchirant, ripant des bouts directement dans mon âme. Je pourrai tout aussi bien parler à un robot mais elle a posé une question à laquelle je n’ai pas la réponse.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis là. Est-ce parce que la vie n’était plus supportable sans elle ? Est-ce pour savoir si je l’ai définitivement perdue ? L’obliger à me choisir quand moi-même, je ne le ferai pas ? Oui, non, peut-être. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Elle est une perle, un diamant et je n’ai été que l’instrument pour faire ressortir sa beauté intérieure. J’ai failli, j’ai glissé et elle en porte les séquelles autant que moi, les cicatrices. Nous sommes aussi irréparables l’une que l’autre. Notre avenir a expiré et la voir me le confirme. Il n’y a plus de doutes à l’intérieur de moi.

— Je ne sais pas, Britt, murmuré-je en réponse à sa question.  
L’émotion me submerge et je peine à former les mots suivants :  
— Je voulais être sûre que tu faisais le bon choix.  
La réponse n’est pas la bonne. Il y a tellement plus que cela, tout ce que les mots n’expliquent pas. Et puis, il y avait surtout ce besoin de la voir heureuse une dernière fois, de me ressourcer à son énergie, juste pour gagner quelques années. Je voulais oublier un instant la douleur, celle qui ne me quittera pas jusqu’à ce que tout soit fini pour moi. Je voulais revoir mes racines, ce qui m’a forgée avant de m’élancer du haut de l’arbre vers un endroit dont on ne revient jamais.

Elle comprend tout ça mais elle ne le vit pas. Pour elle, il n’y a que le soulagement que je sois en vie quelque part. La certitude qu’où que je sois, il n’y a toujours eu qu’elle et il n’y aura jamais plus personne. Elle est mon âme-sœur mais notre amour est trop endommagé pour survivre. Je l’ai trop détruit pour qu’il ne subsiste plus que des souvenirs. Tout ce que j’ai fait, je l’ai fait au nom de l’amour. On ne peut l’oublier, le regretter ou le pardonner.

J’avance doucement, prudemment, abolissant cette distance entre nous. Et enfin, nous sommes là. Corps contre corps, proches et si éloignées à la fois, ses bras m’entourent et je respire cette odeur inimitable que j’ai cru retrouver plusieurs fois sans jamais pouvoir l’empêcher de s’échapper. Je sais qu’il n’y a plus qu’une chose, celle que j’ai attendue cinq ans pour pouvoir la faire. Je relève ma tête jusque-là enterrée dans son cou pour rencontrer son regard. Je m’y perds, revenant en arrière pendant quelques secondes jusqu’à ce jour où il n’y avait qu’elle et moi.

Je ne changerai plus rien et il ne me reste qu’à le faire. Nos lèvres sont attirées les unes par les autres. On ne peut s’en empêcher. Un baiser où je me sens comme si nous dansions sous les étoiles, sous le ciel immaculé d’un paradis que je nous ai retiré. Nous ne sommes plus d’ici et c’est insuffisant pour apaiser la faim à l’intérieur de nous. La vie reprend finalement ses droits comme la lumière du matin éclaire la nuit. Progressivement, le besoin d’air devient plus important que le goût de l’autre. Elle s’écarte en premier, posant une main sur ma joue. Le feu qui m’habitait me brûle et consume les dernières parcelles de mon âme.

Personne ne verra le changement qui vient de s’opérer en moi mais elle vient d’éteindre les dernières étincelles d’amour qui subsistaient. Elle m’a laissée exsangue et affamée d’un sentiment qui ne remplira plus mon cœur. L’air qu’elle expulse est celui que je respire et je ne changerai rien de ce moment. Nous venons de signer la fin, le renoncement. A deux, nous tournons le dos, croisons les bras. Nous sommes nées, nous avons vécu et nous voilà réduites en cendres. Pas celles qui tiennent compagnie à quelques braises encore chaudes prêtes à être rallumées mais la cendre grise presque noire, témoin qu’il s’est passé quelque chose ici mais qu’elle n’est plus.

Nous reculons presque exactement au même moment. Il y a des choses dont nous ne parlerons pas. Jamais. Il n’y a qu’à laisser aller. Le temps a joué pour nous. Je dois être la plus forte de nous deux une dernière fois. Je ferme les yeux, emportant avec moi, l’image de son corps parfait secoué par le rire, de l’étincelle qui habitait autrefois son regard et de la saveur de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il ne reste que la fiction d’un nous qui n’existera plus. Je lève ma main, caressant sa joue. J’y dépose un baiser sans hésiter et tourne le dos. C’était l’au revoir dont nous avions besoin, dont elle avait envie pour démarrer sa nouvelle vie. Une dernière fois, je me devais de lui montrer à quel point je l’aimais. Mes pas m’éloignent et la pièce grandit. Une sorte de distorsion du temps ralentit ma progression. Elle le sait. Elle en profite.

— San.  
Le chuchotement d’un amant délaissé, voilà le ton que prend sa voix. Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui l’imagine. Je m’arrête, attendant la suite sans me retourner. Il y a des épreuves auxquelles je ne peux pas encore faire face directement. Je sens une chaleur timide démarrer à l’intérieur de mon cœur brisé.

— Tu viendras ?  
La question flotte dans l’air autour de nous et je sais exactement ce qu’elle attend de moi. Je tourne la tête et lui souris tristement. Ses yeux me volent mon accord et au fond, j’y repère la même étincelle que celle qui vient de me traverser. Tout est perdu et tout est à refaire. Nous allons simplement changer ce qui reste en or pour nous éclairer dans les ténèbres qui m’entourent. Nous ne pouvons plus avoir plus.

Elle prend ma main et la serre une fois. C’est comme un signal secret entre nous dont j’ignore encore la signification. Nous appartenions ensemble et pour la troisième fois, je marche loin d’elle sans me retourner. Dans quelques jours, c’est elle qui marchera devant moi aussi pure que la couleur de sa robe et elle s’éloignera pour la première et dernière fois vers d’autres bras. Je n’ai d’autre choix que d’exaucer son vœu et de l’accompagner jusque-là.


	2. Courte explication sur ce texte

Plutôt que de faire une nouvelle histoire, je me suis simplement lancée dans une explication détaillée ou je l'espère en tout cas, qui expliquera sans doute mieux ce texte (si on peut seulement expliquer d'où ça vient ce genre de trucs).

Voilà donc ma réflexion dans le train sur pourquoi, moi, j'ai écrit ça.

Trois raisons m’ont poussée à faire cette histoire et j’y ai puisé mon inspiration :  
1\. Ma conception du Brittana.  
2\. Une relation semblable à celle décrite que j'ai moi-même vécue.  
3\. Et la douleur que j’ai au fond de moi depuis plusieurs jours.

Je vais les développer dans l’ordre en commençant par le Brittana. Ce n’est pas un hasard que j’ai pris ce couple. Enfin, si peut-être un peu. L’histoire de départ devait être simple :  
Santana quitte Brittany (c’était en réaction à l’épisode justement). Quelques années plus tard, elle revient pour empêcher Brittany de se marier avec un autre.

Voilà l’histoire simple et j’avais commencé à l’écrire en partie déjà. J’avais le début, le POV de Quinn jusqu’au moment où Santana se rend devant la maison de Brittany et la trouve vide. Je m’étais arrêtée là et c’est peut-être pour ça que l’on perçoit une différence entre les deux. J’ai écrit ça, il y a un mois, je pense. Quelque chose comme ça. Le reste de mon histoire était esquissé déjà mais comme d’habitude, je me suis laissée portée par les personnages et ça a donné quelque chose de complètement différent de ce à quoi je m’attendais.

Ensuite, je pense qu’il faut que j’explique ce que moi, je vois dans les raisons de leur rupture. Peut-être un petit acte d’amour mais surtout j’y vois une confirmation. Quand je pense Brittana, je ne pense pas Brittany et Santana. Je vois Santana uniquement. Parce que pour moi, dans la série et je le précise bien parce que ce n’est pas la même chose dans beaucoup de fictions, c’est toujours Santana, Santana, Santana.

L’histoire du Coming Out n’en est qu’un exemple. C’est Santana qui refuse d’être ouverte à propos de leur relation, c’est Santana qui nie et se cache, c’est Santana qui ne s’intéresse pas à sa copine (qui découvre la veille de la graduation que sa copine n’est pas diplômée ? Y a un problème là !), c’est Santana qui ne garde pas contact, c’est encore elle qui rompt avec Brittany. Je brosse un tableau rapide mais moi, je ne retiens que ceci : C’est toujours Santana. Santana qui fait du mal à Brittany et Britt qui reste toujours en retrait et se tait. Dans mon esprit, leur couple se résume à une chose et cela me désole malheureusement, cela se résume à Santana.

Et ça pour moi, ce n’est pas un couple. Je comparerai ça à Finchel mais à un autre niveau. Là où l’obsession de Rachel est Finn, Britt ne semble pas être ainsi. Par contre, Finn et Santana ont beaucoup plus de points communs à mes yeux. Ils ne voient que leur nombril et à part quelques phases de tant à autre pour dire qu’ils pensent de temps en temps à l’autre comme par exemple le fameux : je comptais les regards que je recevais de toi de Santana. Et ben, on n’a rien.

Oui, ils leur arrivent de faire quelque chose pour leur moitié mais toujours en retirant quelque chose du processus. Certes le Brittana est beaucoup moins développé que le Finchel mais je ne suis pas convaincue que s’il l’était, on ne se retrouverait pas avec un Finchel bis. Et presque tous les couples romantiques de Glee suivent ce modèle de relation. C’est quelque chose pour moi de complètement aberrant. On ne fonde pas une relation sur une personne et surtout, on ne peut pas se contenter de dire que untel fait ça, untel a fait ci. Il y a un minimum à montrer et Glee ne le fait pas ou uniquement à sens unique.

Dans ma conception du Brittana, Santana est donc profondément égoïste tout en se préoccupant de Brittany. Leur rupture maintenant n’est pour moi qu’une suite logique d’une relation qui ne peut pas durer peu importe l’amour qu’elles se portent l’une à l’autre. Revenons sur les raisons qui conduisent à ceci :

Santana éloignée, n’a plus le temps pour Brittany … Oh surprise, j’ai envie de dire. Brittany n’est plus aussi disponible et on remarque des problèmes. Voilà déjà un premier point négatif. Pour qu’une relation marche, il faut que les deux y mettent du leur et là, avec la distance, la tâche est rendue plus difficile. Et l’on peut voir apparaitre le problème sous-agencent.

Ensuite, Santana se rend coupable de « regarder » une autre fille. Voilà un des prétextes avancés. Je suis désolée mais pour moi, c’est une excuse bidon. Elle a peur, peur à la fois de perdre Brittany et d’aller voir ailleurs. Elle prend finalement conscience qu’il manque un certain type de confiance entre elles. Santana se réveille et cela lui fait peur. Suffisamment pour rompre avec Brittany, pour lui rendre sa liberté tout en affirmant toujours l’aimer.

Elle piège ainsi Brittany. Elles s’aiment toujours mais ne peuvent être ensemble à cause des insécurités de Santana. Celle-ci n’est pas prête à faire l’effort nécessaire pour Brittany. La rupture était à l’image que je me faisais du couple. Douloureuse pour Brittany et sans prise en compte de ses sentiments à elle. Je peux me tromper bien sûr et je ne demande qu’à être convaincue mais voilà mon analyse du couple à l’heure actuelle.

Dès lors, j’espère que cela devient un peu plus clair pourquoi, je ne souhaite pas les remettre ensemble. A mes yeux, Santana ne finira que par continuer à faire du mal à Brittany et celle-ci mérite mieux.

Et j’en viens donc à la deuxième raison. On peut aimer désespérément quelqu’un de pas disponible. On se démolit soi-même à céder, exaucer les moindres de ses prières pour ne recevoir que des miettes. Mais en même temps,on ne peut s’en détacher et en ça je la compare là à cette relation dysfonctionnelle qu’est Brittana (bien sûr c'est de la fiction mais on analyse les couples en se basant sur nos propres convictions, ceux-ci gagnent alors une certaine réalité).

On en est partiellement heureux avec je dirai des moments conscients que chaque jour qui passe. Mais en réalité on ne fait que se blesser un peu plus et se rendre de plus en plus dépendante. Je comparerai ça à une drogue dont on ne peut se passer mais qui nous détruit de l’intérieur. Ce n’est pas bon.

Il y a un moment où il faut vouloir dire stop et le faire. Je sais à quel point, c’est affreusement difficile. On ne peut tout simplement pas abandonner alors qu’on le devrait pour notre bien-être. Parce que je pense qu’on ne sait pas ce que demain peut nous apporter et ce que nous croyons aujourd’hui être LA personne peut s’avérer totalement différente. On ne sait pas si cette conviction ne sera pas ébranlée par un regard, une caresse. Et s’il y avait quelqu’un que l’on pouvait aimer plus ? Et si on trouvait quelqu’un d’autre encore plus fait pour nous ? Quelle certitude avons-nous ?

Je ne dis pas qu’il faut donc absolument ne pas croire en une relation mais quand celle-ci vous apporte autant de douleur pourquoi ne pas cultiver cet espoir qu’il y a quelque part quelqu’un de plus adapté ?

Je suis une fervente adepte du fait que les gens entrent dans nos vies pour une raison et en ressortent quand ils ne peuvent plus rien nous apporter. Il y a juste à les laisser partir pour s’offrir la possibilité de grandir et de croiser de nouvelles personnes. Il ne suffit pas d’aimer simplement.

Pour la suite, quand j’ai repris cette histoire hier soir, je venais d’être blessée. Encore une fois. C’est devenu une constante ces derniers jours. Je n’ai pas encore craqué mais cela prend de plus en plus d’importance pour moi et j’avais cette montagne de sentiments négatifs à faire ressortir. J’avais des larmes à profusion. Et s’il y a bien une chose qui me caractérise quand j’écris, c’est que j’écris avec mes émotions, je vis comme mes personnages. L’histoire grandit, se construit à l’intérieur de moi et me fait ressentir tout ce que mes personnages ressentent parfois bien plus fort. C’est pourquoi en règle générale, j’écris des histoires heureuses.

J’étais vidée émotionnellement après l’avoir écrit et j’ai dormi parfaitement pour la première fois depuis un long moment. Ce n’est pas un hasard. J’ai repris cette histoire, sans en changer le début, souhaitant prendre le temps de développer. Je pensais en avoir pour plusieurs jours de travail mais bizarrement, je l’ai écrit en trois heures, ce qui pour moi est exceptionnellement rapide. Je n’ai jamais relevé le nez et les mots coulaient facilement.

C’est tout simplement comme si l’histoire était déjà écrite à l’intérieur de moi et que pour une fois, je n’avais pas à en rechercher les tenants et aboutissements. Il n’y avait pas de doute dans mon esprit. Au départ Santana devait revenir normale, ne pas porter de cicatrices ou de handicap mais je me suis retrouvée à la décrire blessée, diminuée et si différente de la personne qu’elle est en réalité. Je voulais qu’elle ressente une culpabilité et une honte qui l’empêchent d’aller après Brittany. Elle devait avoir des raisons de la laisser partir, des bonnes raisons. Sans cela, j’aurai effectivement remis les deux ensemble dans une scène romantique à l’église (au grand soulagement de Quinn sans doute). Mais le Santana qui vit à l’intérieur de moi, ne m’a pas laissée faire. Elle a tout simplement décidé de se concentrer sur sa propre douleur et pour une fois, n’a pas voulu que Brittany en subisse les conséquences.

Santana prend la décision consciente de laisser Brittany chercher le bonheur ailleurs. Elle ne le trouvera peut-être pas, peut-être que oui. Et pendant ce temps, Santana sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre mais qu'à cette minute, elles ne sont pas faites pour être ensembles. Elles ne seraient que toxiques l'une pour l'autre. Il y a un besoin évident de grandir et de vivre sans l'autre qui doit être achevé et pour ça, je pense que oui peut-être qu'elles finiront par se retrouver un jour tout comme si ça tombe, elles ne seront jamais prêtes pour l'autre.

Mais moi, j'aime le côté optimiste des choses et je pense que si ça se fera, elles seront prêtes et suffisamment mature pour.

**Author's Note:**

> Un texte qui compte pour moi donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


End file.
